The subject technology is generally directed to search interfaces for computing devices.
A user of a computing device may run a search using an application launcher of the computing device. However, the search results provided using the application launcher may be limited, and the user may desire different type(s) of search results than those provided by the application launcher. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for generating and presenting search results may be desirable.